Rise From the Shadows
by yourock980
Summary: Sila was found a hundred years before the Treaty of Coruscant and was raised by the Mandolorians. Now it is her time to rise and face the galaxy she had only seen from the dreams of her childhood.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Well, its been a while (five years). Nice to be back, maybe with something way better than what I originally had. Anyways, I will go back to my original story if you know what which one it was. For now I will go into the Old Republic era. You got a problem with it, talk to me in a pm. I will be using my Bounty Hunter from SWTOR and will be changing the story more to my head canon. I don't care if the story is part of legends, they haven't touched it yet. Character back story will be at the end of chapter. And the beginning of course will be short.**

* * *

 _Thousands of years ago there was a time when the Sith were as abundant as the Jedi and they waged an endless war. It was bloody, but neither side wanted to give up, thinking their battle righteous and the side they had chosen the correct path. I watched as hundreds were killed and yet no one cared for the lives that ended because of some ideological differences. Its sickening to remember the blood that was spilled in the name of the Republic and Empire. I wasn't any better at the time. I was a Mando who fully supported Mando'lore the Vindicated's choice in siding with the Empire. My foolishness led the Sith to me. I was not born in this galaxy. I found my way here through dreams and luck. I arrived after the time of Revan and the Mandolorian wars, but my dreams had shown me what had happened._

 _I am not normal to anyone. I have pointed ear that allow better hearing and eyesight that no normal species can compare to with a speed to match my strange appearance. And with it, immortality. I was a natural warrior and I was glad I was found by the Mandolorians and not the Sith or Jedi. My fate would have been much different than what happened. I am sure most understand that, but it was strange for me to see such idiocy in what I had thought were just dreams made from my bored mind. I was exiled, you see, and I had only my insanity to keep me company until I woke from my lone wandering in a galaxy that had no name for me and my species. We are elves, but here there was no one like that and I felt even more alone until I found a home. My life changed after the Treaty of Coruscant. That is where my real journey began, where I first saw what the galaxy truly had in store for me as I left the safety of my clan and began to make a name for myself in world full of black and gray choices._

 _Character Info:_

 _Name: Ainorra Nevea Frei_

 _Code Name: Sila_

 _Species: Elf or more specifically the same species as master Fey_

 _Description: Pointy ears, sky blue eyes, a soft round face and long black hair that is usually braided down the back and a slim build_

 _Clothes: Typical suit of Beskar (Mandolorian iron) that is fitted to her with an extra set of civilian clothes in her bag_

 _Gear: Twin blaster pistols, a bag for loot and extra gear, and a pouch of unmarked credits_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N I'm gonna try to keep this short and this will be the only time I say this: This is my head canon, if you do not like it, then I will not force you to read this, if you really have a problem then PM and I will explain what's going through my head. I do not care for constructive criticism, in fact its best for others to criticize this instead of doing it myself, my problem is with that one** **comment that makes you look like a total jerk. The conversations from the game may or may not be similar in this story, I will not copy and paste choices when some of the options are not how I would go. The rating is obviously subject to change at any point, since this will get dark and violent. At some point this story may stray from the game and since it is my story, it can do that, sue me otherwise. That should be it for my rant unless I think of something else.**

 _ **This is the list of how you will know the types of non-verbal face-to-face conversations in basic:**_

 _Thoughts,_ _comm_ , different language other than basic and Mando'a, _**Force bonds**_

 **If I forgot a form of communication, I will add it later for now this should cover everything. I will put translations of Mando'a after each chapter and the most common used words will eventually not show up. I suggest you brush up on that language, it will be used quite frequently.**

 **Disclaimer (I know I forgot it last chapter): I own nothing of star wars except my OC's that I bring in, the game belongs to Bioware and EA.**

 _ **Nal Hutta**_

The grey shuttle flew in down into the hazy orange atmosphere, landing in probably one of the very few spaceports on the swampy planet. Aside from the few Twi'lek slaves and one or two Rodians, the most dominant species seemed to be humans as Sila walked off the shuttle and into the main part of the port. The place was as disgusting as the swamp it was built near. It was a wonder no one looked sick from how unkempt the place was. She pulled out a data pad to confirm the meeting place, side-stepping a pair of charging grunts as some poor fool tried to escape them. She wore a set of basic grey- brown armor and her hair fell in a way that covered her unusual ears. She had found a way to pull her hair back without exposing them. Her eyes scanned around, jumping over the street fight, looking for the cantina she was to meet her new team at.

Unlucky for her it was right through the street fight. She got lucky when some strange guy covered head-to-toe in red armor did the hard part for her. She moved, on, avoiding the corpses of the unfortunate idiots who decided to pick a street fight and make it a free-for-all. There were still some goons in the same uniform, but they seemed far more cautious and of higher rank. It wasn't her problem, so all she had to do was keep her head low and get in to the Great Hunt without using her history as a Mando. She had bet a few vod that she could do it and win. She had even met a man a few years back while on a hunt that first gave her the idea. He was old, to humans anyways, with pale skin and bald head that wrinkled up from the lack of protection from the elements of past visited planets. She was lucky he had a crew in mind all set up if she ever decided to take him up on his offer. And he hadn't seemed surprised when she did.

She walked into the small cantina, and made her way to the black, keeping away from those giving her a look-over, she wasn't in the mood to deal with bottom-feeders. The room the man had gotten for a temporary set up was the same dreary color as the rest of Jiguuna with only a small network set up that was a black-grey color instead of the molting brown.

"We're up-linked to the holo now, Braden." A girl with black, spiky hair said. The hair was held back by a band and she had an oily looking skin color that was a mix of white and black.

"Good, now come on over and the meet the hunter I was telling you about." He said, his face showing his age more than it had years ago. "Nevea, this is Mako, a little tech genius I picked up about a year before we met on Nar Shaddaa." He pointed to the girl who had just turned away from the terminal. She looked to roughly be about sixteen or seventeen years old. "And that's Jory, he'll be security for our base." He pointed to a male Kadas'sa'Nikto with green scales.

"Greetings. I am at your disposal. Please feel free to make us all incredibly wealthy and famous." He said, waving from his seat at one of the few tables in the room, right next to the liquor cabinet.

"Pleasure to meet you." Mako said.

"Small crew. That's good though, less likely to have someone stab me in the back." Sila said, nodding to both Mako and Jory in a silent greeting.

"They also know to keep your secret about your past. No one will know that you're a Mandalorian. Or your real name. Now, we need to make you a well-known hunter under your alias at least as far as the people of Jiguuna anyways. I have a enough sway with Nem'ro to get you an audience with him, the rest is up to you. I already had Mako look for a target worthy of your skill." Braden said, looking at the aforementioned tech genius.

"The one I found is a Corellian smuggler named Vexx. He has a safe house here in Jiguuna. He robbed fifteen Imperial Payroll posts and likes to brag about being a quick draw artist. Nice bounty on his head too." She said with a hint of pride.

"Alright, all you have to do is go to that location and scout out his whereabouts. Come back when you have something and be careful of a rival gang that's out there." He said.

"Easy enough, so long as they don't get in my way." Sila said and turned to go, walking out of the room and through the cantina. It was emptier, but she assumed most of the patrons had jobs to get back to. She mumbled about the smell of alcohol being better than the smell of burning swamp and flesh combined with the gases that escaped the wells as she once again stepped into the orange stained atmosphere.

It was funny to her how compact this place was. The hideout was barely an actual distance from the cantina. The annoying thing was a new street fight had started and she would be going through the line of fire. She took aim at the nearest one and shot him in the head. She knew that the others wouldn't be as easy and she had been lucky with the first shot. She dodged a close shot, the blast grazing her armor. she took aim a the next one hit his shoulder, taking a hit to the leg in the process. It didn't hurt, but the armor was weak and would give way next time. The third target had enough time to fire a wild shot before tucking behind a crate to narrowly miss a head shot. She took out the second thug before he could get another shot in with a hit to the chest. The third again tried for a head shot, but it went wild again when she hit his stomach and he collapsed with her follow-up shot the chest. She looked at the gang members still alive one-by-one that were close by. The message was clear, keep me out of this.

She put her blasters up and walked down to Vexx's safe house. She was surprised to find there were only three people protecting it and took the encrypted datapad. She left the building and scoffed at the ease of finding it. Of course, she wasn't much better. If skilled tracker took their time, they would eventually find her. She walked back in and was almost hit by a group of people running out, chasing some random thug out. She tripped some of them as a form of payback as she made her way back to the temporary base.

She was glad no one was dead. For some reason she had a feeling that something bad was going to happen. Her family on her home world called it a 'warriors sense', which is how she earned the honorific Sila. It meant in a literal term 'foreshadow', but in the general use it would normally mean 'third eye' or 'sixth sense' if the person was no warrior. It was how she ended up so far from her birth-place.

She handed Mako the datapad when she returned and sat down. "It was too easy, getting in and out." She said.

"I'll work on decrypting this then. Maybe it'll tell us where he is." She said.

"While she's working on that, I have news. I was able to set up the meeting for you with Nem'ro. All you have to do now is impress him." Braden said.

"We're in luck. Vexx is still planet side. He bought a ticket shuttle off world that leaves soon." Mako said, walking back over.

"Bring back his tags to show it was you who killed him. Remember, he prides himself on being a quick draw artist. Be careful." He said. Sila nodded.

"Now, if you'll excuse me I have a bounty to catch." She said and left. She walked out and was pleased to see no street fight this time. Maybe the invading gang would fully give up. It would certainly make her time travelling through it easier. She ran through the small back alleys to the spaceport, figuring it was easier to go at her full speed than doing what would be a jog to her through the main streets. And she was right, making it there within a minute of leaving.

She had to threaten a worker to tell her where the shuttle was. Of course the three she had fought at the safe house were only a fraction. It matched her luck this far in her life. She quickly counted about fourteen, most off to the side, but she would have to take care of them all before she could get to Vexx. It was this annoying type of situation that she loathed to get in too without proper gear. She hadn't even had time to patch up the last scorch mark left on the weak armor she had to get.

 _Lets get this over with then._ She muttered to herself, firing a quick series of concussion missiles towards a group of three off to the side. She looked away after making sure they wouldn't be getting up and fired both blasters at another group, scorching the ground around them as some shots went stray from their marks. She was floppy because of the time crunch. She followed the same pattern with the other four-ish groups left before blowing up the main guard. She would loot them later.

"Well, what's this? Some kind of law enforcer. I'd never thought I'd see the day dashing Vexx would get caught by some brute enforcer." Vexx said, turning to face her. She gagged at the use of third person.

"Too bad, your times come to an end. Really, I'll be doing the galaxy a favor killing you." She said.

"I'm the best quick draw artist, you can't beat Vexx." He bragged. She took drew her blaster and shot his stomach, just below and to the right of his ribs.

"Cheater." He grunted, stumbling back. She fired off another quick succession of blasts, hitting his legs, his gun hand and his shoulder before hitting his head without so much a blinking. He got one shot in and it had hit the damaged part on her armor. She would really have to get that repaired and have someone treat the wound. She limped out with the tags and some spare credits, taking stock of all the damage done to the crappy set. She had hoped it would have lasted longer. Repairs would only do so much. She would have to look for new armor that would actually last a big scuffle. She headed back to the cantina, having seen a med droid somewhere near it that she could at least get some treatment from. She shook her head slightly, feeling the urge to run back. She really hoped nothing bad had happened.

 **A/N**

Vod means brother (you need to memorize this word).

 **Finally done. Slow start, but that's how most of them felt in my opinion. I have a busy schedule, so I make no promises of when I update. My hope is on Saturdays, but don't hold a gun to my head and make me swear on my life I will. I mean it took me two weeks to make time to write this.**

 **I know, bad excuses but its what I have. Cookie to whoever can come up with her birth place and who can guess her clan. Anyways, this me signing off until next time.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N I want to do something for Christmas, but it will be in a different story and it will depend on how far I get with the story by then. Hopefully far along or I might do something of when Sila had first arrived in the galaxy. Like I said, I want to but I'm not sure.**

 _ **This is the list of how you will know the types of non-verbal face-to-face conversations in basic:**_

 _Thoughts,_ _comm_ , different language other than basic and Mando'a, _**Force bonds,**_ ::non basic or mando speech over comm:, _::letters, notes, or messages received through a data pad::_

 **If I forgot a form of communication, I will add it later for now this should cover everything. I will put translations of Mando'a after each chapter and the most common used words will eventually not show up. I suggest you brush up on that language, it will be used quite frequently.**

 **Disclaimer (I know I forgot it last chapter): I own nothing of star wars except my OC's that I bring in, the game belongs to Bioware and EA.**

Sila put off on going to the med droid for after she had checked on her team. She didn't trust them fully, but she would have known if they had ill will towards her. What she saw when she got back to the room would have been horrifying, but dead comrades wasn't new for her. Jory and Braden lay lifeless on the ground. She didn't see Mako's body, so that was a good thing. It was one less person to mourn and get revenge for. She stood looming over the bodies when Mako came back.

"Wha, what happened?" The young girl asked, running past Sila and kneeling down next to the body of Braden. She started weeping. She suddenly stood and whirled around to face the silent hunter. "You, you did this." She accused, making Sila frown.

"I have no reason to want either of them dead. Think before you accuse." Sila said calmly. Mako shook her head slightly.

"Right. We set up a security system, so whoever did this was caught on video." Mako said, walking over to a holoprojector and turning it back to a few moments before the killers walked in. Sila knew the killer on sight and tuned out what was being said. Tarro Blood had been one of those who still mocked her. She wasn't at all surprised he would try and cheat.

"I can't believe it. They're really gone now." Mako whispered when the play back was done.

"We'll certainly see him again. We'll avenge Braden and Jory's death. For now take the money from the bounty and try and arrange a decent funeral for them." Sila said. She handed Mako the tags needed for proof.

"Yea, I'll do that. Nem'ro is waiting to meet with you. To earn some bonus points, try killing some of Fa'athra's street captains I heard were running around." Mako said, heading towards the terminal to collect the bounty.

"Alright, you stay safe on this mud ball." Sila said and turned and walked away. She would have burned the bodies as was tradition, but she didn't think the kid would like that idea. They didn't have much credits besides what they could have earned. She killed the remaining goons, mainly to spite the other Hutt, not to please Nem'ro or get on his good side.

No one even tried to rob her after that, not that they had thought about it earlier either. She may look about twenty, but her eyes were heavy with age and knowledge most would never have. Longevity was a curse to her, not a gift as many make it out to be. She holstered her blasters after nailing the last few in the back without a fight. She had stopped at the med droid and got fixed up, but her armor had to be changed. She was lucky to have found some extra gear lying around and it was nicer.

She stopped inside the palace cantina area and scrunched her nose. The area reeked of Hutt BO and drunks who had yet to wash in a while. She walked on to the Hutt's public gathering room. The smell was not something she wanted to remember. She waited by the entrance while some other business was dealt with. Some of the guards looked wary of her, but she couldn't figure out why and didn't really care.

"Oh look mighty Nem'ro, a girly hunter has come to beg for your help." The creature said. She was ready to smack him, but the Hutt saved her the trouble of doing it.

"Quiet. This hunter has cleared my streets of Fa'athra's gang and she is notorious already. Don't think I wouldn't recognize Nevea Frei. I heard about your bet." Nem'ro said, waving a dismissive arm at whom she assumed was a bodyguard.

"I'm surprised someone like you would know my face mighty Nem'ro." She spoke while trying not to role her eyes. She had dealt with plenty of Hutt's before.

"Of course I would. I also put money on you winning, since thee bet has gone far beyond the Mandalorians by now. There is also no need for me to send you on useless missions, elf. But you must earn my token from someone else. I sent him already to collect one last bounty. Kill him and get my token. That way you will go on through the Hunt. I place my name on the line with whoever goes on." He said before dismissing her. It had been too easy in her mind, but she would take a freebee that came her way. It just meant less trouble for her later down the road.

She messaged Mako about what he had said. She wanted info on the bounty the target was after.

 _::The target is a Trandoshan named Rarsk. He's collecting a bounty on some Republic scientist. All we have to do is find the scientist before him and spring a trap. I can't believe a Hutt was forward about it though.::_ Was the response she received a few hours later.

 _I know why. Fear, he fears me for what I could do to him if he crossed me._ She kept that to herself though. She walked out of the cantina and headed to catch a speeder to get as close to the rival Hutt's palace as she could. Mako met up with her on her way to the speeder pad.

"Take me with you on the Hunt, please." Was the first thing out of Mako's mouth when she saw her. She had to give the girl some credit.

"I planned on it kid, just don't fall behind. I won't always be able to help you kid." She said with a ghost of a smile. "And the reason the Hutt was so forward was because last time a Hutt crossed me, they ended up dead with the rest of their guards. The whole cartel is afraid of me, but I didn't think that they had a picture of me or even knew my face. I'm going to have a chat with the slicer I had hired for the job now." She said.

"Ok, you just got way scarier than I thought possible." Mako said, falling in step behind her. She chuckled.

"You have no idea kid. Now get on the speeder. We have a hunter to catch." She said, paying to rent a speeder. The goons had quite a bit of stuff she had been able to sell in the hours she had waited to hear back from Mako. She had made enough to get both of them off world and to Dromund Kass and still have some leftover. Of course, that had never been a problem for her, since she had lived in this galaxy for near a century by now.

It didn't take long for them to arrive near Fa'athra's palace. She grumbled at the sight of all the guards. "This is so ridiculous. No reason for there to be this many guards for one Hutt." She muttered. "Well, looks like you're going to get some extra field training today." She said and walked past the walls.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Happy New Years and a late Merry Christmas.**

 **I have excuses, but lets just skip them.**

 _ **This is the list of how you will know the types of non-verbal or face-to-face conversations in basic:**_

 _Thoughts,_ _comm_ , different language other than basic and Mando'a, _**Force bonds,**_ ::non basic or mando speech over comm:, _::letters, notes, or messages received through a data pad, disregarding language::_

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing of star wars except my OC's that I bring in, the game belongs to Bioware and EA.**

Sila marched through the slug to the palace walls. She made sure her gas cells still had plenty left in them, figuring it would take at least one reload to get through the outer defenses. She counted about a hundred feet hitting the ground, and that was outside leading in to the main building. It really was a ridiculous amount of guards.

"So, how are we going to get in?" Mako asked, unsure if she really should.

"The front door. Watch my back and don't get in my line of fire. In fights and battles, you're field support as of this moment. Don't let me down kid." She said in a probably prepared fashion. Mako nodded, figuring there was no other reason to talk.

"I do have a question. How did you meet Brandon?" Mako asked before they walked in to the storm.

"I'll tell you the story when we're off this slime ball. We need to focus on finding that Trandoshan hunter." She said. It wasn't much of a story, though. She walked past the point of no return before Mako could reply. Not even five steps in and they were already in the middle of a firefight. She made it a point to take out the weaker one's first, that way she could spend more time focusing on the higher ranked guards. Mako proved her usefulness in the scuffles, laying down cover fire and doing any field treatment as needed.

It took a flat hour just to get halfway to the main palace as they slowly fought their way through the horde of guards.

"This Hutt is worse than Nem'ro." Sila muttered.

"No kidding." Mako said, "An hour just to get halfway and I'm sure there are more guards inside." She ducked under a rain of blaster fire that stopped as suddenly as it began. Neither were unscathed. She had her fair share of scorch marks and bruises from the fights, but Sila was the worst. Her armor was barely holding together and some of her wounds had started to bleed. She was still standing though.

"We can marvel at the paranoia later. Lets go." Sila said, walking in to the palace. The entrance was the same as Nem'ro's, a wide slopping path going up divided by a pillar going up the middle. The security cameras were already destroyed, so they weren't the only intruders, but that intruder probably had a stealth generator.

"Seems this part is clear, don't let your guard down though." She said, walking in to the building. There were a few bodies scattered in the first few rooms, so whoever came through here must have been quick and in a hurry. She took point down the narrow hallways. They were surprised to find that most of the halls they had to go down were clear. The place was also eerily quiet.

"This feels wrong on so many levels. No more guards. No sound, just silence." Mako said.

"Either someone knew of our mission or we're too late." She said, walking in to the last room that she had yet to search. Inside their target was standing over the body of the researcher.

"Well, we're not entirely late." Mako said, avoiding the sight of the dead body.

"I smelled you here and had to adjust my plans. Now you will die and the Scorekeeper will allow me to win the Great Hunt." Rarsk said and launched towards them in an attempt to end it quickly. What he did not expect was Sila's speed and ability to fight with more than just her blasters. She dodged his first attack and landed a solid punch on the soft skin under his armor that sent him flying back. Nor did he have time to react to the blaster shot that ended his life.

"Too easy. Not properly prepared to face someone of superior strength and speed." She said with obvious disappointment. She walked over to his corpse and pulled out the sponsorship token.

"There's no way you could have thrown him back that far without some sort of aid." Mako stammered out, following Sila out.

"In this world, probably not. But it has always been a natural attack for me." She said, brushing it off. "Now lets go, we have a Hunt to win." She added, walking past the still stunned Mako. Mako scrambled to follow her out of the palace and back to Nem'ro's palace.

"That's so amazing though." Mako said after a while.

"The Sith would hunt me down if they found out though." She said. Mako stayed quiet until they got back to the palace. The Hutt was waiting with a Kaleesh standing next to him.

 _"_ The mighty elf has returned victorious." Nem'ro said as she walked in.

"I see. So the rumors you told me were true." The Kaleesh said. "Welcome back hunter, I see you have returned with the sponsorship token. Here is a shuttle pass to Dromuund Kass. There the real hunt will begin." He said, handing her the pass and walking out.

"I hope you win. I am betting a large sum on your head, and not just my pride as a Hutt." Nem'ro said before she turned to leave.

"Lets get off this slim ball. I don't want to look at in anymore. I am curious though, why are you letting me come with you?" Mako said after they left, already making her way to the spaceport.

"Don't be so eager. This is where the real challenge starts. This was easy, easier than what I expected really. Never let your guard down." Sila said, brushing past her. "And try not to embarrass yourself." She added in a teasing manner. She seemed like a whole different person with not a sign of tension. It was scary how she could change emotions so quickly. She boarded the shuttle with Mako and they headed towards the beginning of the Hunt.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N You know, I think this will be more of a monthly update story with little shorts I write in between the main chapters. Just an idea, but might be what happens. This chapter is short for a little character growth and time to sort out next chapter.** **Don't forget to leave a review. Also, sorry for missing the month of February update.**

 ** _This is the list of how you will know the types of non-verbal or face-to-face conversations in basic:_**

 _Thoughts,_ _comm_ , different language other than basic and Mando'a, **_Force bonds,_** :non basic or mando speech over comm, _:letters, notes, or messages received through a data pad, disregarding language:, "intercom"_

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing of star wars except my OC's that I bring in, the game belongs to Bioware and EA.**

Sila frowned at the shuttle, as if it would clean itself if she did. It was small, cramped and smelled of the swamp outside, though they were the only passengers on at this point. Mako stayed quiet, thinking over what had happened on the surface of Hutta to Braden and Jory. The reality of their deaths still seemed to affect the young slicer, and Sila had no way to comfort her. She had left her home and seen a generation of Mandolorian comrades die since her arrival. She still felt sadness over their deaths, mainly Braden's since she had worked with him before, but knew that it would eventually happen to everyone. It was a price she paid for logevity from a species she had forgotten. Mako walked up to her, freeing her from her thoughts.

"Thinking up a sarcastic wisdom response?" Mako asked, half-joking.

"I'm not that cruel kid. I know better than to try that. Wisdom is a joke and all I can tell you is death is the only certain thing in life." She said, looking Mako straight in the eyes, though she was sitting and Mako was standing.

"Braden had said you were battle harden, guess I never believed him until now." Mako said, sitting down.

" _Attention passengers, we will be taking flight soon. This will be a three day trip, so try not to kill each other."_ The pilot cut off their conversation making the announcement. Not like it was needed, there were maybe one or two other passengers, none of them seemed the trouble causing type.

"Nothing wrong with admitting that. I know I wouldn't believe it either, with how few scars I have." She said.

"I just... wait, you're not mad that I said that?" Mako asked. Sila chuckled, shaking her head. She stood, setting her helmet aside. She had cut her hair so short she almost looked boyish.

"I was always at the front, an outsider. I saw so many die both on my home planet and here as a Mandolorian. After a while, you just stop thinking about who died and start caring more about who lived. The dead won't walk again." She said, watching Mako's reaction. She hummed to herself, waiting for the inevitable question.

"Where are you from? And how old are you exactly?" Mako asked after a moment of stunned silence.

"Don't remember for either of those questions. Over two hundred for sure." She replied calmly. She smiled slightly when Mako just walked back to their bunks. She hadn't expected that reaction, but it was more mild to what she normally heard. She started cleaning her blasters, not really tired nor in the mood to play sabaac.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N I'm going to say, writing as Crysta was probably the best part of this chapter. As her, I could actually write and not have to go back and edit her syntax and dialogue. Also remember, this is loosely following the Bounty Hunter story and will eventually stray from the main game story eventually. Don't forget to leave a review for the chapter.**

 ** _This is the list of how you will know the types of non-verbal or face-to-face conversations in basic:_**

 _Thoughts,_ _comm_ , different language other than basic and Mando'a, **_Force bonds,_** :non basic or mando speech over comm, _:letters, notes, or messages received through a data pad, disregarding language:, "intercom", "(other language over intercom)"_

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing of star wars except my OC's that I bring in, the game belongs to Bioware and EA.**

Sila sat on the edge of a chair, waiting for the shuttle to be cleared for landing. The imperial station had been boring and uneventful when going through unwarranted checks. Apparently the Rakhgoul plague was active on some planet. Now they had to wait for the Dromund Kaas spaceport to clear them for landing. It was just her and Mako, thought the latter was somehow napping after only an hour of any sort of activity. Not that Sila could complain. The kid, when not overly emotional, was too energetic and giddy about anything she could possibly find interesting. She was sure she had told almost all her interesting war stories before Mako finally decided to go nap.

" _Attention passengers, we have been cleared. Sorry for the extra hour delay on this journey. We will be landing in the spaceport momentarily, please be ready with your items."_ A heavy imperial accent boomed in the air, probably startling Mako awake. Sila stood and checked on their stuff. No need to, since the third passenger hadn't even gotten on the shuttle. No known reason why, but she didn't complain. She walked through customs with no problem and waited outside to rent a speeder to get to Kaas city.

"So, I assume you know where we're going." Mako said, running to catch up with her.

"Of course, there's an enclave in the city they made when Mandalore first sided with the Empire at the start of the war. There our handler will be waiting to tell us about our planet side targets. Most of the mercenaries that get in go through a final elimination round since there will be more entries than spots left." She replied, looking over her shoulder at Mako. "Don't feel left out and if anyone makes you uncomfortable, I'll deal with them." She added.

"Alright." Mako said, nodding slightly. Sila smiled and finished acquiring a speeder for them to take to the enclave. The whole planet was dreary and the constant rain fall chilled anyone not in think, weather appropriate clothes, cold to the bone. And the weird lightning strikes lit up the black horizon on occasion and freaked many visitors to the planet.

The forest below was full of creatures, mainly vine cats and gundarks, that stalked unsuspecting prey in the underbrush. The dark, mossy green forest gave way to outposts, construction and the main city itself. The dull grays and blacks did nothing to make the place seem welcoming, though it was very fitting. Or so Sila thought. Some just thought it was how the world should look like, others thought they needed to make it more lively.

"Hey, I know this is random, but what are most Mandolorian's like?" Mako suddenly asked as they neared the city gates.

"They're like me, except they like to talk more about themselves and focus on their muscles." Sila replied with a small smirk.

"So, like any other guy I've met besides Braden." Mako said and Sila nodded.

"Yea, except they love to argue over which clan is better. Of course, they're all biased but its all in good fun." She added and started manually maneuvering their speeder to the right landing pad. The tall black building towered over every other area, of course the Sith had built it, so it surprised no one at how tall it was.

"Welcome to Kaas city, kid. Watch your tongue and step around the Sith and Imperial Intelligence. One mistake and you'll more than likely lose your head." She said and walked passed burly men in varying forms of Beskar, some with overlapping layers of paint in different shades. Some were in new and clean armor that glistened in the rain.

"Hey Jorun, looks like I was right. You owe me!" A large mando sprinted past them, heading towards a scrawnier looking guy next to the speeders. Similar conversations were happening as Sila walked into the Mandolorian enclave. Some started greeting her, even saying she had guts wearing so little armor.

"Man, they sure do like you." Mako said, looking around.

"Of course, remember who I am, not who I'm pretending to be." She said, pushing through the crowding warriors.

"HEY! Let the returning warrior and her friend through!" A voice shouted, with a very distinct, non-imperial sound. Sila chuckled and they ended up in front of the source of the voice.

"Well, looks like you're stuck with me, again Crysta." She said, hugging the older looking lady.

"Honey, I'm honored this time. I'll get to shove it in everyone's face once you win." Crysta said, snorting before looking at Mako. "And looks like you got yourself a sidekick this time." She added in a teasing attitude.

"That's Mako, she's what's left of my crew after Tarro had them killed. She's scrawny, but a better shot than some Mandolorians that I know." She said, pointing at the teen, who crossed her arms.

"Don't look so angry, that's high praise coming from our friend here. Nice to meet you, by the way. This smart mouth here kept me from doing stupid stuff, like running away. You'll hear that a lot about her as you go travelling around." Crysta said, taking Mako's arm in a sign of friendship.

"Now, with that out of the way, please tell me they didn't allow too many entries this year." Sila said.

"Afraid they did. Huntmaster called for each hunter to successfully complete three bounties to narrow it down." Crysta replied, shaking her head. "I'll be here, acting as your handler. Your first bounty is a real funny one. A Republic senator got sold as a slave is supposedly working on the Colossus you probably saw on your way to the city. His family wants him back alive, but the slaves are rioting right now and shoot at anyone who wasn't a slave." She added, handing off a data pad to Sila.

"Why couldn't have it had been a giant killing ground elimination?" She asked, looking over everything she needed to know.

"Talk to the Huntmaster about it when you get back. Now, off you go." Crysta replied, shooing her and Mako off and back out into the rain.

* * *

Sila put her helmet on when they got to the construction site. She grimaced as she smelled the decay of piled bodies. Leave it tot he soldiers to not get rid of the bodies of dead slaves. Mako looked like she was going to throw up.

"Lets go kid, the faster we get our bounty, the sooner we can leave the smell behind." She said and started carving a path of destruction as she made her way into the construction zone. Equipment was strewn about everywhere and hostile shots were being exchanged between slaves and soldiers.

"Man, these guys are more well equipped than I thought. No wonder the imperials are having a hard time clearing it out." Mako observed, narrowly dodging an incoming rain of bullets. Sila almost returned fire when she noticed it was soldiers who had misfired. Instead she flipped them off and continued on her way. They weren't sloshing through the mud for long, but it had felt like a chore to Mako.

"Dang, how can anyone work in this?" She asked when they reached a mini med post the imps had set up.

"You get used to it, also that area was bad because they had been digging up old structures and most of the dirt had been upset." Sila replied, knocking the mud off her boots.

"Our target should be in the vicinity of this area. Lets see if we can garner anything about where we might be able to get him." Mako said, pointing out towards administrative looking buildings. Of course it was now the headquarters of the slaves little riot.

"Looks like there are tents up against that cliff." Sila said, pointing behind a wall. She of course could tell because of her keen eyesight. "I don't see any faces that look like our target though." She added, scanning the faces of the scattered about slaves.

"Should we just say MIA, or are we going to check?" Mako asked, shaking her head almost immediately after asking. "We're going to check aren't we." She said and Sila nodded.

"Lets go. Worst case, we see his dead body. That's if he's here." Sila added the last part to herself, not wanting to think of the trouble that would be.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N Happy late star wars day. I meant to have this out before if not on the 4th, but I just didn't finish it in time. It would be out later, but I said just screw looking up the npc names that we will never encounter again. So here is one ground out chapter.**

 ** _This is the list of how you will know the types of non-verbal or face-to-face conversations in basic:_**

 _Thoughts,_ _comm_ , different language other than basic and Mando'a, **_Force bonds,_** :non basic or mando speech over comm, _:letters, notes, or messages received through a data pad, disregarding language:, "intercom", "(other language over intercom)"_

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing of star wars except my OC's that I bring in, the game belongs to Bioware and EA.**

Sila muttered a string of curse words when their search turned up nothing but an old data pad that had been left behind. _Seriously, who leaves those behind_. "Well, at least we have a lead on what's going on." She muttered, handing it Mako.

"Eww, this is seriously bad. I mean I get being at least cordial, but I could never imagine a stuck up politician ever actually loving someone without something to gain." She said, scowling at the data pad like it would change the fact they had to go hunting all over the city for some other politician just to get a senator back.

"I know, what's worse to think of is how they would even get him out of here." Sila said, muttering about the insane coincidence of all of this and begging for at least one easy job.

"You know nothing is ever easy for us, especially right now." Mako said, jabbing her shoulder with her finger. She shoed her hand away and sighed.

"Lets just get going before we lose the trail. It seems they've had time, which means we don't have any." She said, slugging back to the city through the mud. Her speeder was being worked on and her new set of armor didn't come with a jetpack, not that she could leave Mako behind anyways. She was getting too soft to do this sort of thing. She made sure the kid kept up with her, sticking to the path they had cleared on their way in. It was easier than having to deal with even more armed slaves, though it took a bit longer than it should have with the rains picking up.

"Could it be any worse here?" Mako asked at one point during their trudge through the edge of the dense jungle. Sila looked at her and noticed her shivering from the cold rain.

"Well, the lightning towers could be out and we could be struck by lightning." She said, tossing Mako a water proof jacket. It was a spare that she hadn't even realized she had. "Next time we have to get you one, in case I need that one." She added, knocking the built-up mud off her boots once they had reached the city walls. She was surprised the city just didn't send out more soldiers to help. It would be much more efficient.

"Thanks." Mako said, putting on the jacket. It was a weird thing for Sila to have, but still within a form of reason. "Why do you have this?" She asked before she could stop herself. Sila chuckled and looked at her.

"I don't sleep in my armor and I certainly don't always wear it around when I'm not working." She replied, tapping her helmet in a way of saying it was obvious why. Mako smiled. She kept walking, staying a bit behind the mando.

"Don't fall too far back kid, you don't know who will try and capture you around here." Sila called back, wondering what was on the kids mind. Mako spend up to walk next to her just as the came upon the main street.

"Lets try the cantina, they might be there." Mako said. She nodded and led the way to an obscure building. There was a hidden sign that showed it was the cantina, though you had to know where to look if you weren't from here. It was dim and hard to see through the main entrance and they stumbled in the dark until they came to the main area and were directed to a back room. It really annoyed her that this was happening. She walked into the party and spotted the nobles quite quickly. The others were sniveling servants for the most part.

"I still can't believe they're posing as siblings." Mako said when they walked in, shivering in disgust at the thought.

"I don't think its smart, but whatever. Lets just get the noble and get the out of here. The less time we have to think about their plan, the less like I feel I need a cold shower." She said, walking up to the pseudo-incest nobles.

"So this is gonna go too ways right now, either he comes with us, or we kill you and he still comes with us." She whispered harshly at the imperial noble, holding a small blaster against her back.

"You can't threaten me, you piece of scum." The noble said, whirling around to face them.

"Sure I can, he's a bounty I'm here to collect. Now either he comes quietly or I start with shooting you." She said, indicating the blaster in her hand.

"Wait, what do you mean?" The republic noble asked? He looked stunned and a bit scared.

"You're family wants you back, preferably alive." Mako said, stopping Sila from doing anything stupid.

"That's great." He said.

"But what about our plan?" The imp asked, looking at him.

"Sorry, but its easier to get home this way." He said before getting knocked out.

"I'll pay you the difference between dead and alive if you let me kill him." She said, disgusted by him.

"Uh, no. Now leave before I kill you." Sila said, grabbing the unconscious nobleman. The imperial noble stormed off, upset that she didn't get her way.

"Come on kid, help me carry this guy out of here and lets move on." Sila said, heading to the exit. But of course nothing was easy even here. A group of imperial soldiers were waiting for them at the exit.

"Get him to safety, I'll handle these goons." She said, passing the heavy guy over to Mako. Mako nodded and was allowed passed the troops.

"Let her go men, she's not the one we're after." The one in charge said. He was obviously sure they could all take on one hunter.

"Let me guess, Tarro paid you to take me out. He also didn't tell you who I was." Sila said, yawning from the pure stupidity of this.

"Who cares who you are, he's paying us real good to kill you." He said, leveling a gun at her. With inhuman speed she broke his neck and shot his men using his body as a shield. She walked outside and met up with Mako.

"That was fast, did you pay them off or something?" She asked, looking Sila and wondering why she didn't hear much sound.

Sila shrugged. "I tend to be the faster draw." She said simply. She always avoided such questions and no one really bothered her much about it. She didn't think Mako would be satisfied with that answer though.

"Ok, I guess we all have our own secrets huh." Mako said. "Anyways, the guy woke up. Lets head back so we can get our next target. The faster we do this, the better off we'll be." She added, heading towards the speeder pad, since that was the only way to get to the Mandolorian enclave. Sila followed behind her, listening to the sound of the rain. She was surprised the kid didn't pry more into her past, but that was ok with her. She rather not have half the city knowing what she was.

* * *

"Welcome back, hunter. You seem hell bent proving everyone else here wrong. And since the man was alive, you get the bonus with the bounty. Keep that up and you'll earn yourself the last spot, not that there's much competition here for ya anyways." Crysta said as they walked in.

"Of course, I've been around here a while now. I'm surprised anyone bet against me." Sila remarked.

"Oh you have no idea how stupid these guys can be. Now, you're next target sounds like a fun one. This guy is in the imperial military, and he wants to give you the information himself. Good luck with this guy." Crysta said, handing her a data pad with the information on it.

Sila nodded and turned to walk away. "Lets go kid, we got another job to do." She said, heading back out into the rain. She really hated this place and wished to be back out among the stars again.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N Sorry for the late update guys, not that I really have an update schedule or anything. I have been working a lot more hours at my job so I can get a new computer, since my current laptop has been crashing a lot recently. That also means future updates will be shorter, but they may be coming out a lot more frequently since I don't have classes.**

 ** _This is the list of how you will know the types of non-verbal or face-to-face conversations in basic:_**

 _Thoughts,_ _comm_ , different language other than basic and Mando'a, **_Force bonds,_** :non basic or mando speech over comm, _:letters, notes, or messages received through a data pad, disregarding language:, "intercom", "(other language over intercom)"_

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing of star wars except my OC's that I bring in, the game belongs to Bioware and EA.**

"So, how did you end up getting in the hard way?" Mako asked, eyeing Sila with curiosity. She had heard from Braden, but had found it hard to believe. After hearing several others confirm it made it more real. They were inside the cantina, waiting out a particularly bad lightning storm that even had most of the locals and Sith crowded in.

"I find it more fun. There's no pressure when you're a Mandolorian wanting in on one of the great hunts. For others, its hard to get an audience just to speak with any crime lord, much less one of any significance like a Hutt." Sila replied. "Besides, you live as long as I have and you learn that even something like that isn't as fun when most know your face and name." She added, shrugging. She had changed into something more maneuverable armor wise, though it didn't offer the same amount of protection, she seemed fine with it.

"Still, the hunt should be enough of a thrill to do it either way?" Mako asked, confused by her attitude towards it.

"After a while the hunts all blur together. They lose their thrill. At least for me anyways. I'm hundreds of years old kid, when the only thing that can kill you is a blaster or saber, you look to dance with death. But when it comes to the point where even the Sith can only hit you with lightning it just dulls." She said, looking outside wistfully. It was hard to imagine a Mandolorian living to a ripe old age, much less one that could never die of old age.

"How is that possible?" Mako demanded, snapping her head to really look at Sila.

"I honestly don't remember. I was over a hundred years old when I ended up here and my life before hand is a long blur. I just know that my whole family is like this, but they were content with their life. I never was, always craving adventure." Her answer was barely above a whisper, like she didn't want to talk about it. Mako nodded and wondered what the hunter had to go through to get here, and what she had to leave behind when she left.

"You know, I never knew my family. I don't know anything except I have this implant that allows me to access the holonet wherever I am and slice into any piece of tech with little to no problem." She said, setting her glass aside and fully facing Sila. Sila cast a sideways glance at her, taking another swig from her own glass.

"Its a useful thing. You might be thankful one day that you don't know. Sometimes not knowing is better than knowing kid." She said and leaned back from the table they sat at. "Believe me, I wanted so long to remember my origins. Now, its just a tender wound that just sits in the back of my mind." She added, running a hand down her face, across the scar that was normally hid by her helmet. It was only noticeable in the light, but it wasn't something she wanted others to see.

"I guess that cut across your face is from your home world." Mako said, wondering what kind of tool was used to do something so jagged and deep.

"Yea, again, not really something I like to remember. One thing I do like to remember are the clear blue skies and endless hills surrounded by trees." Again, she had a wistful look in her eyes, one that said she remembered more than she let on, but it was clear there was a dark story to it. One she would take to her grave. "Looks like the storm let up, lets get going before I go crazy. I have no intention of staying near these Sith longer than necessary." She said, standing from their table and setting down an unmarked credit chip for their drinks and the cantinas silence on what she knew the security drones had overheard.

"Yea, lets get that bounty done so we can finish faster. Not that I think there's a speed bonus, but I don't think Blood is going to be playing fair with us even here." Mako said, following Sila to the cantina's exit. Many others were leaving too and they were able to blend in to the crowds and out into the slick streets of the city.

What neither of them noticed was the group of Sith that followed them from a distance. They slunk in the shadows, remaining out of sight and earshot, knowing they only had to wait until it was clear before returning to their master. No force sensitive would escape becoming a Sith. Not if their master had his way.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N**

 ** _This is the list of how you will know the types of non-verbal or face-to-face conversations in basic:_**

 _Thoughts,_ _comm_ , different language other than basic and Mando'a, **_Force bonds,_** :non basic or mando speech over comm, _:letters, notes, or messages received through a data pad, disregarding language:, "intercom", "(other language over intercom)"_

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing of star wars except my OC's that I bring in, the game belongs to Bioware and EA.**

Sila looked over her shoulder, feeling something was off. She didn't like this feeling. The feeling of being watch, of being the prey when she was normally the predator. She didn't tell Mako about this feeling, but it annoyed her. What was worse was that she couldn't pinpoint who their quarry was through the thick crowds of people around them. Mako walked a few steps ahead of her, but stopped when they got a priority message from an unknown person.

" _Sila, its Crysta. I'm using my personal comm to warn you. A few Sith are looking for you. The Huntmaster has ordered you back on behalf of Mandalore. I don't know what's going on, but it ain't good. Hurry back to the enclave. Crysta out."_ Crysta had been speaking in a hushed and quiet voice, but Sila was able to hear the gist of it and pulled Mako against the wave of citizens and slaves and made a beeline to the speeder pad.

"Hey, what's going on?" Mako asked, doing her best to match pace with Sila.

"Someone's been tailing us. Don't know who nor why, but we're being called back to the enclave." She replied, keeping her voice quiet and hard to hear.

"But we should be fine so long as it isn't a... oh." Mako said, realization showing on her face. "But why? From what I can tell, you've never done anything to anger them." She added.

"That's the thing. I've never done anything for them in general. But I've never agreed with them. I'm only here because my loyalty lies with whoever is Mandalore." Sila said, getting the closest speeder. She actually looked worried and uncertain.

"What's going to happen?" Mako asked, looking at her.

"I'm not sure. Most know how I feel about this whole thing, so I'm sure they'll do what they can. So long as they don't try to take me to Korriban." She said. She parked to speeder and hopped out, briskly walking inside. There were a lot more Mando's than before, but it wouldn't have surprised her if they had found out about it. She made sure Mako could keep up with her pace, not that it was hard. Most of the guys moved out of her way when they saw her.

"... telling you, she's already been sent out on her next target. She may not have gotten my message." It was obviously the voice of Crysta, but she worried who she was talking to and why everyone was watching.

"It doesn't matter. Our master wants to talk to her now. Tell us who she's talking to and we'll go." The voice was barely a whisper, but it was projected so that everyone could hear. She recognized the voice as belonging to a Sith acolyte who had become Baras' latest apprentice.

"She went with the only copy of the contact information I was given." She said. She was telling the truth, but obviously the apprentice didn't think so. Sila got near the front in time to see the apprentice hit Crysta. There were other Sith who's masters probably wanted her.

"Insolence is not tolerated. Surely you at least remember who her contact was. Or should we test the mettle of you Mandolorians." He sneered, raising his hand to strike her again.

"Enough. She's here." One of the other apprentices said, walking towards where she was hidden in the crowd. She felt herself being pushed back slowly as the Mandolorians surged around her.

"Let us have her and we won't bother you people again, but you best not upset our masters." The first apprentice said, moving forward with the others. Most of them wore masks, or something that would hide their faces from the other apprentices and the Mandolorians. She didn't have much more time to think before chaos erupted when on the more cocky Sith decided to start attacking. It gave her the chance to run. It was the cowards thing to do, but she knew she had to survive and escape.

"Hey, this way!" She turned and saw a few of clan Ordo's men waving at her. She ducked out of her path and followed them towards the back. She skidded to a stop near them. They were next to a transport shuttle.

"We convinced a smuggler to help you escape Imperial space on short notice. Apparently they've been planning to do this for a while, no one knew when. Someone gave Mandalore an ultimatum about handing you over to them. Now it seems every single Sith is after you." One said, walking forward. They were all masked so she couldn't see who it was, but she had an idea since there were only so many of them that would be on Dromund Kaas right now.

"After you leave, you'll be on your own." He said, handing her a bag. She nodded and got on the transport. It was mostly empty save for the pilot and cargo she was sure wasn't legal. She sat down and took off her armor. She hated running, but figured it was safer for her to leave than stay behind and risk anyone else getting hurt or killed because she refused to serve the Sith. She changed into the civilian clothes she had and cleaned up.

"Attention runaway. We'll have to make a few stops along the way to Coruscant. It'll take about two weeks total so long as we don't get tailed at any point." The voice was garbled and hard to hear, but she understood the gist of it. "As such I do request your help whenever we have to make stops. Consider it your payment for me smuggling you out of imperial space." They added before switching off the intercom. She leaned back and stayed quiet, knowing that it was going to be a long time before she could do what she was best at again.


End file.
